I'd Lie Songfic
by vOllEybAllObsEssEd
Summary: Sam practically memorizes Freddie. Ask her any question about him and she'll answer it freakishly right. Ask her one certain question and she'll have to lie. SEDDIE


_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

(Sam's POV)

So I was sitting in the car with the dork. Last night my mom got some crazy idea that it would be good if I carpooled with Freddie to school today. Outside I was sad and furious beyond compare but really, I was so happy that I could eat ham forever.

I didn't act like I wanted to be with Freddie (even if I'm dying to) so I sit on the passenger seat while he sits in the backseat. Right now we're waiting for him weird mom. Even if we're not talking to each other right now, I never felt so happy.

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

"So…Sam" Freddie starts. I turn around and look at him.

"Yeah?" I asked a little too sweetly. He had a slight shock look on his face, but he shook it off.

"Last night, I was watching this funniest thing on TV…" I wasn't paying attention though. I got lost in his eyes. His eyes are so beautiful. I could just stare at them the whole time.

"Sam?" Freddie asked. I snapped out of his eyes and looked at his face.

"I'm listening" I said smiling. He still looked shock. Well we've never been really alone.

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

"Well anyway, after seeing that show I promised myself that I would never fall in love." He ran his fingers though his hair. I blinked at him, then laughed.

"I thought you love Carly" I said smiling.

"Nah, not anymore. After last night, I will never fall in love again." I laugh again. God I hope he's lying.

Mrs. Benson comes into the car.

"Hi Sam. Thanks for joining us today" she said cheerfully but creepily at the same time. Weird how she does that. At the rear view mirrors, I saw Freddie roll his eyes. I smiled slightly then watched as Mrs. Benson drove out of the parking lot and into the school.

We were early to school. Really early. As in twenty minutes early. I was surprised to see a bunch of people here already. Psh, nerds. Freddie is a dork, but (to me) he's my dork.

"Come on Sam. I want you to meet some of my other friends" he said eagerly. Freddie sounded like a preschooler who's begging his mommy. Usually I would of said, 'why would I want to meet your friends' but for some reason I didn't. We were getting along, and I like that.

So I met his loser friends. I don't even remember their names.

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And.._

So Freddie and his loser friends started telling each other jokes. I have no idea how or why they are so funny, but they keep on laughing.

"Do you get it Sam?" Freddie asked. I blinked.

"Not really" I said quietly.

"Okay how about this, why is six afraid of seven?" he asks exited. God, like I haven't heard this joke before.

"Why Freddie?" I asked excited. I was surprised that he didn't notice I was being sarcastic.

"Because seven eight nine!" he and his super geek friends started laughing. I faked a smile, not wanting to hurt his feelings (for once.) Freddie smiled back at me, pleased. His smile is so cute. I almost melted right there.

Carly sneaked up behind us. "Boo!" she yelled. Freddie and I actually jumped, then we laughed. (His nerd friends left.)

"Hey guys, I have this test that shows how much you know people. Wanna try it out?" she asks.

"Sure, quiz me on you" Freddie and I say at the same time.

"How about Sam quizzes on Freddie then vise versa." I looked at Freddie, unpleased. He did the same.

"Fine," I groaned. Freddie nodded his head sadly.

"Sam, what is Freddie's favorite song?" Freddie raised his eyebrows. He's probably thinking that I can't do this.

"Trick question, he has more than one favorite song" I said smiling. Freddie looked surprised.

"Uh, right. If you know that what are my favorite songs?" I named them all in order. "Wow, correct!" Even Carly was surprised.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_H__e loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

"What's his favorite color?" Carly asks eagerly.

"Green" I reply.

"Correct" Freddie says, surprised again.

"True or false, does he love to argue?"

"True and false. He hates arguing with other people, but he loves to argue with me" I smirk at him.

"Again, correct!" Carly laughs.

"When's his birthday date?"

"The seventeenth" I say as if it was the easiest question in the world.

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

"Okay, who's the prettiest family member to Freddie's eyes?"

That was officially the dumbest question on the quiz. Why would a person even ask that? O well, I knew the answer.

"His sister."

"Freddie has a sister?"

"Yeah actually. She's in college, out of country" Freddie says awkwardly. I bet he's wondering how I know that. "But you're correct."

"Okay then. Name one trait that he has the same as his mom or dad." I thought very hard on this one. There were so many. I just chose one though.

"He has his dad's eyes." His eyes. How I love his eyes!

"Uh, yeah" Freddie says. He just keeps on getting more surprised by the question.

_And if you ask me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

On the next question, Carly didn't look at the paper. She just stared at me suspiciously.

"Do you love Freddie?" she asked. Carly didn't ask the question in a test sort of version, she asked it like a gossiper sort of question or a nosy reporter.

I was shocked. Apparently Freddie was too. His eyes were wide and he kept on looking at me and Carly back and fourth.

"Is that even on the quiz?" I demanded.

"Just answer it" Carly said, nicer. "Please?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"No," I lied.

Carly and Freddie looked (for once) unsurprised.

"Okay," Carly said. She was about to ask the next question but the bell rang. "O, come on guys." she said and we walked to homeroom.

If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie…

A/N: Sorry I didn't put the whole song on it!! O well. Doesn't this song totally explain Sam and Freddie though??


End file.
